wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Jangada/II/14
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. a. Co do Joama Dacosta stanowczy zwrot nastąpił w opinii publicznej — współczucie zastąpiło oburzenie. Lud nie zbierał się już tłumnie pod więzieniem domagając się śmierci więźnia, a nie dość na tem ci sami, którzy pierwej najzawzięciej dowodzili że on to jest głównym sprawcą zbrodni spełnionej w Tijuko, twierdzili teraz stanowczo, że jest niewinnym i głośno domagali się jego uwolnienia. Tak to zwykle tłum rzuca się z jednej ostateczności w drugą. W tym jednak razie, nagły ten przewrót był poniekąd usprawiedliwiony, przez wypadki jakie zaszły w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. Pojedynek Benita z Torresem, poszukiwanie zwłok ostatniego, które pojawiły się w tak nadzwyczajny sposób, odnalezienie nie dającego się odczytać dokumentu, co do którego nie powątpiewano bynajmniej iż stanowi materyalny dowód niewinności Joama Dacosta, i że pochodził od rzeczywistego przestępcy. Tak więc najwięcej teraz obawiano się tego czego przed dwoma dniami wyczekiwano tak niecierpliwie, to jest postanowienia ministra jakie miało nadejść z Rio-Janeiro. Joam Dacosta został uwięziony i badany 24 sierpnia; sędzia zdał o tem raport 26—a był 28 sierpnia — zatem za trzy lub cztery dni najdalej minister wyda stanowcze postanowienie, a można było być pewnym że będzie to potwierdzenie zapadłego dawniej już wyroku śmierci. Wprawdzie tak rodzina jak większość ludności Manao, najmocniej była przekonaną że kriptogram ów stanowi niezbity dowód niewinności Joama Dacosta, ale dla bezinteresownych i zimno zapatrujących się na całą tę sprawę, nie przedstawiał on bynajmniej tego charakteru. Nic nie dowodziło rzeczywiście aby nie był sfabrykowany przez Torresa, dla oszukania Joama Dacosta, tem więcej iż chciał oddać go dopiero po ślubie z jego córką, czego cofnąć nie możnaby już było pomimo przekonania się o szalbierstwie. W każdym razie na jedno wychodziło, czy papierów był lub nie dokumentem uniewiniającym, skoro trzebaby chyba cudu aby go odczytać, a niezawodnie w przeciągu trzech dni nadejdzie nieodwołalny wyrok. Otóż sędzia Jarriquez postanowił bądź co bądź dokonać tego cudu — a to skutkiem zajęcia i współczucia jakie w nim budził Joam Dacosta. Ten człowiek który dobrowolnie opuścił bezpieczne swoje schronienie w Iquitos i z narażeniem życia przybył domagać się rehabilitacyi, stawał się dla niego moralną zagadką. Pragnął koniecznie go ocalić, to też nie jadł prawie i nie spał mordując się nad ukuciem klucza mogącego otworzyć ten tajemniczy zamek. Był pewnym że klucz ten stanowiła jakaś liczba mniej więcej złożona, a choć odgadnięcie jej zdawało się istnem niepodobieństwem, jednakże sędzia Jarriquez nie cofnął się przed tą nadludzką niemal pracą. Nie kazał puszczać nikogo, siedział zapatrzony w dokument, którego poplątane litery ciągle latały mu przed oczami. — Ach! czemuż, mówił sobie, ktokolwiek pisał ten kriptogram, czemuż przynajmniej nie pooddzielał wyrazów, możnaby może dojść... boć przecie, jeśli rzeczywiście jest tu mowa o tem zabójstwie i kradzieży, niepodobna aby nie obejmował takich wyrazów jak arrayal, dyamenty, Tijuko, Dacosta... ale nic, nic, ani jednego oddzielnego wyrazu... wszystko tworzy jakby jedno słowo, złożone z 276 liter... A! bodaj tego nędznika dwieście siedmdziesiąt sześć razy licho porwało!... za samo obmyślenie tak szatańskiego systemu, dwieście siedmdziesiąt sześć razy zasłużył na szubienicę! I z gniewem pięścią uderzył w dokument. — Gniew nie pomoże, rzekł znów sobie; spróbujmy szukać jednego choćby z tych niezbędnych w dokumencie wyrazów, już to na początku już na końcu każdego paragrafu. Zaczął więc szukać w ten sposób najważniejszego wyrazu, który koniecznieby znajdować się musiał — nazwiska Dacosta. I wziąwszy siedm początkowych liter ostatniego paragrafu, wypisał je jedna pod drugą a obok nich nazwisko: P D h a y c i o s s l t y a Ale od pierwszej zaraz litery przekonał się że wyraz, ten tak odczytać się nie da, ponieważ w porządku alfabetycznym od p do d wypadnie liczba złożona 12, a w kriptografii każdej literze jeden tylko numer odpowiadać może. Ostatni wyraz paragrafu także się nie nadawał, gdyż także podwójne wypadały liczby; toż samo miało miejsce i co do wyrazów arrayal, dyamenty, Tijuco. Uczuł zawrót głowy, tchu brakło mu w piersiach, zerwał się z fotela i pobiegł do okna zaczerpnąć powietrza, tam odetchnął tak ciężko i głośno że aż spłoszył całe stado kolibrów, rozsiadłych wśród liści mimozy. — A łotr! a niegodziwiec! mruknął sędzia, przywiedzie mnie do szaleństwa z tak ciągłego natężania umysłu. Po chwili, oblawszy zimną wodą płonącą głowę, znów zasiadł do dokumentu, najprzeróżniejsze odbywając próby, aby dojść liczby mogącej służyć za klucz. Brał rok urodzenia Dacosta, rok w którym zbrodnia spełnioną została, dalej liczbę wartości skradzionych dyamentów, datę aresztowania Joama Dacosta, wydanego nań wyroku, aż do liczby ofiar wymordowanych w Tijuko — daremnie — wszystko daremnie — głowa pękała mu prawie, rzeczywiście mógł się obawiać uderzenia krwi do mózgu. Tworzył najprzeróżniejsze kombinacye, wypowiedział formalnie wojnę dokumentowi, jak gdyby tenże był żywym jego wrogiem, aż nagle zawołał: — Na drodze rozumowania i logicznych wywodów niczego dojść nie mogę, a więc na los szczęścia! I pochwycił za wiszący tuż przy biórku sznur od dzwonka; pomimo że dźwięk jego natychmiast rozległ się głośno, sędzia zerwał się prędko, pobiegł ku drzwiom i otworzywszy je krzyknął: — Bepo! Był to służący jego, wyzwolony murzyn, jednak pomimo dzwonka i wołania sędziego, nie przybiegł natychmiast: widać wyraźnie przestraszył się tej gwałtowności. Sędzia znów zadzwonił i zawołał głośno, ale Bepo bojąc się o swoją skórę, udawał głuchego. Sędzia po raz trzeci szarpnął za sznur od dzwonka, tym razem tak gwałtownie że zerwał się i został mu w ręku. Nie było rady, Bepo przybiegł nareszcie. — Co pan rozkaże? zapytał, ostrożnie zatrzymując się przy drzwiach. — Przybliż się nic nie mówiąc, rzekł sędzia takim głosem że murzyn zaczął drżéć ze strachu. Zbliżył się jednak. — Słuchaj, Bepo; uważaj bacznie na zapytanie jakie ci zadam i odpowiedz na nie natychmiast bez żadnego namysłu, w przeciwnym razie... Zagadnięty w ten sposób, Bepo wytrzeszczył oczy, otworzył gębę, postawił nogi jak żołnierz stojący bez broni i czekał zapytania. — Zrozumiałeś mnie? — Zrozumiałem, odrzekł. — Więc uważaj. Powiedz mi odrazu, nie namyślając się, pierwszą lepszą liczbę jaka ci na myśl przyjdzie. — Siedmdziesiąt sześć tysięcy dwieście dwadzieścia trzy! wypowiedział jednym tchem. Pewny był że pan jego zadowolniony będzie z tak wysokiej liczby. — No, idź już sobie! krzyknął sędzia, chcąc coprędzej rozpocząć próbę. Bepo umknął, nie czekając tym razem na powtórzenie rozkazu, a sędzia pochwyciwszy ołówek zaczął nową układać formułę „na los szczęścia”, jak to powiedział, a którego Bepo był w tym razie przedstawicielem. Jak łatwo się tego domyśleć, niepodobieństwem prawie było aby liczba ta mogła właśnie stanowić klucz skrytopisma, to też zastosowanie jej nie doprowadziło do niczego więcej, tylko że sędzia tak silnie pięścią w stół uderzył że aż się dom zatrząsł i zaklął na czem świat stoi.